Cours de rattrapage
by Tidoo
Summary: Depuis un moment déjà, il savait que son impatience face à ses cours de littérature n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’il allait apprendre, mais bien avec qui il allait passer sa soirée.


_L'idée de départ revient à Vanessa TaleWeaver, et à sa fic,_ The art of love, the wisdom of war, _qui soit dit en passant, est une pure merveille et que je vous recommande vivement si vous lisez l'anglais et que vous n'êtes pas rebutés par les situations scabreuses. Elle n'est pas sur ce site, mais vous la trouverez facilement sur LJ ou mediaminor.  
Après cette petite mise au point, je vous informe que cette histoire est donc un univers alternatif bien à moi et que je n'ai aucune idée de s'il y aura une suite ou non. Au départ, je l'avais prévu pour les_ 30 interdits_, mais ça collait pas vraiment au thème que je voulais et en plus, c'était pas très interdit comme contenu._

_Donc bref, voilà le morceau, j'espère que ça vous plaira. _

_Et pour les deux qui attendent la suite de _l'espionne_, j'y travaille, mais je ne peux rien promettre rapidement, parce que je déteste tout ce que j'ai écrit donc je ne pense pas pouvoir mettre en ligne avant que ça ne ressemble à quelque chose et c'est pas gagné. Mais le chapitre sera long pour compenser un peu le délai._

_

* * *

_

**Cours de rattrapage**

Depuis quelques mois déjà, Kaname le retrouvait chez lui le jeudi soir pour l'aider à se remettre à niveau.

Elle s'était retrouvée là grâce au professeur Hayashimizu, qui connaissait sa situation financière désastreuse, et qui lui avait suggéré de donner quelques cours en attendant le renouvellement de sa bourse.

Quand il lui avait parlé d'une de ses relations qui avait besoin de soutien pour apprendre les kanjis, elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un lycéen de son entourage qui préparait sa rentrer à l'université et bien que thésarde en cryptographie, elle avait une bonne maîtrise de la littérature et avait donc accepté sans réfléchir.

Elle s'était rendue à l'adresse indiquée à l'heure dite et en voyant ce grand brun au regard sombre, elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer. Il était plus que séduisant, et il dégageait quelque chose d'indéfinissable et de mystérieux qui le rendait irrésistible. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas réalisé de qui il s'agissait, puisqu'ils avaient visiblement le même âge et elle avait ouvertement flirté avec lui.

Avec un sourire charmeur, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle était envoyée par Hayashimizu pour les cours de soutien, pensant qu'elle travaillerait avec son petit frère ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Kaname s'était passablement ridiculisée d'ailleurs en plaisantant avec lui sur le niveau des lycéens en littérature et leur incapacité à maîtriser les kanjis, même les plus simples et préféraient écrire en hiragana ou en katakana directement sur leur ordinateur portable.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit lui, Sosuke, son élève, et qu'en plus, il ne connaisse que les premiers éléments d'écriture japonaise.

A sa décharge, avait-elle découvert plus tard, il avait grandi à l'étranger et parlait couramment trois autres langues en plus du japonais et lisait parfaitement les caractères romains, une bonne partie du cyrillique et quelques mots d'arabe.

Malheureusement, les kanjis étaient pour lui un mystère et il avait beaucoup de mal à suivre dans certaines matières à cause de cela.

Le premier cours avait été un peu tendu puisque Kaname ne savait pas comment rattraper sa bévue, aussi bien sur ses propos que sur son attitude en général.

Elle avait été tellement mortifiée quand son colocataire, un grand blond aux yeux bleus du nom de Kurz, avait demandé comment ils avançaient, qu'elle n'avait plus osé regardé son élève en face de toute la soirée.

Mais les semaines passant, Kaname avait repris son sérieux et en apprenant un peu plus sur lui, elle sut qu'il n'était pas du tout vexé par ses remarques du début, et que même si son attitude n'avait pas été très professionnelle, il n'en avait pas été choqué.

En effet, Sosuke était un garçon réservé et discret, mais surtout, il était incroyablement hermétique à toute forme de séduction.

Ils s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois sur le campus et même si Kaname avait entendu des filles lui faire des propositions plus ou moins suggestives, seul Kurz leur répondait avec un sourire ravageur et un clin d'œil de circonstance.

Sosuke, lui, restait imperturbable et complètement indifférent à son entourage.

Par conséquent, l'incident de leur première rencontre avait été rapidement oublié et la jeune femme avait pu se concentrer pleinement sur son rôle de tuteur.

Sosuke apprenait vite et Kaname prenait beaucoup de plaisir à travailler avec lui. Souvent, à la fin du cours, ils restaient à discuter de chose et d'autres et même si leurs rapports restaient relativement protocolaires, puisque Sosuke refusait de la tutoyer ou de l'appeler par son prénom, ils se connaissaient finalement assez bien.

Il lui avait parlé de son enfance dans un orphelinat russe, puis de son passé en Afghanistan, avant de rejoindre le Japon à sa majorité où il avait repris ses études grâce à une bourse offerte par Mithril, une organisation humanitaire que gérait la toute jeune professeur Tessa Testarossa.

A la mention de ce nom, Kaname avait pâli, mais n'avait rien voulu ajouter.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines encore avant de parler de ses propres soucis. Elle essayait toujours de garder un ton détendu et léger, seulement, maintenant que Sosuke avançait bien, elle savait qu'il n'aurait plus vraiment besoin d'elle et qu'elle allait se retrouver à nouveau coincée.

Un soir, alors que Sosuke lui parlait encore de Tessa qu'il voyait régulièrement et qui suivait de près ses progrès, il remarqua que son professeur était mal à l'aise et il finit par lui demander s'il y avait un problème.

C'était le cas, et même doublement. Déjà, il était clair que la bienfaitrice de Sosuke n'avait pas que des intentions charitables à son sujet, même s'il ne le voyait pas. Mais ce n'était pas son rôle de le lui dire, et elle n'avait pas à être jalouse dans la mesure où il n'y avait rien entre eux. A la place, elle opta pour l'autre problème.

A contre cœur, elle avoua ne pas être en bons termes avec la famille Testarossa, en particulier Leonard qui enseignait dans le département technique et qui voulait à tout prix la prendre dans son laboratoire et l'empêchait d'avoir sa bourse tant qu'elle n'intégrait pas son équipe.

L'étudiante connaissait bien ce jeune enseignant puisqu'elle avait collaboré avec lui à plusieurs reprises dans ses recherches. Depuis lors, il la harcelait pour qu'elle intègre son service et utilisait une pression financière pour la forcer.

Leonard, tout comme sa sœur Tessa, était un des plus jeunes enseignants de l'université et il avait à peine trois ans de plus que Kaname. Il venait d'être nommé à son poste de directeur du département technique suite à ses travaux particulièrement brillants sur la miniaturisation des machines et il profitait de son influence pour bloquer les fonds de recherches.

Tant qu'elle n'acceptait de rejoindre son équipe, il suspendait le financement de ses travaux et elle se retrouvait donc sans un sou pour vivre, d'où les cours de soutien qui étaient devenus quasiment vitaux pour elle même s'il était clair qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment indispensables pour lui.

Sosuke resta longtemps silencieux, comme s'il évaluait la situation dans son ensemble et un instant, Kaname espéra qu'il ait une solution à lui offrir.

Seulement comme il lui dit rien, elle choisit de détourner la conversation et repartit sur un tout autre sujet.

A partir de là, chaque séance se terminait dans l'angoisse pour elle.

Il était clair que Sosuke n'avait plus réellement besoin d'elle pour les kanjis, et il se débrouillait correctement en cours. Ses notes étaient plus que correctes, si bien qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de poursuivre les leçons, mis à part l'aspect financier.

Kaname attendit la fin du semestre, puis elle se résigna à arrêter le massacre et elle suggéra à Sosuke qu'ils en restent là. Il s'en sortait seul, elle ne lui apprenait plus rien et elle ne pouvait accepter de continuer dans ces conditions. Il n'avait pas à lui faire la charité, surtout qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de gaspiller sa bourse pour des cours qui ne lui apportaient plus rien. Les deux dernières séances, ils avaient passé plus de temps à discuter plus qu'à travailler et cette fois encore, il n'avait rien à lui faire faire, à part lui parler.

Même si elle appréciait énormément leurs conversations, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû dans une relation élève-tuteur, elle ne pouvait pas moralement accepter d'être payée pour lui tenir compagnie.

Sosuke voulut protester, mais elle coupa court à tout argumentation en annonçant qu'elle allait rejoindre le département technique après ses examens et n'aurait plus de temps à lui consacrer à partir de là. Il lui restait deux semaines avant de prendre place au sein de sa nouvelle équipe et elle avait besoin de s'organiser.

Son ton était sec et relativement cassant mais elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Elle ne supportait pas sa pitié.

A sa mine contrite, elle se rattrapa et lui dit en souriant : « Ne t'inquiète pas, Sosuke, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus mon élève qu'on ne se verra plus. Après tout, on est toujours sur le même campus. »

Quelque chose se réveilla alors en Sosuke.

Depuis un moment déjà, il savait que son impatience face à ses cours de littérature n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il allait apprendre, mais bien avec qui il allait passer sa soirée.

Comme il n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il faisait aux femmes autour de lui, il ne risquait pas d'imaginer qu'une étudiante brillante et séduisante comme Kaname puisse souhaiter le revoir en dehors de ce contexte particulier.

A chaque fois qu'il l'avait vue à l'université, elle était toujours entourée et même si officiellement elle n'avait personne dans sa vie, Kurz le lui avait assuré, et par acquis de conscience il avait vérifié, il avait aussi appris de source sûre qu'elle était l'objet de nombreuses convoitises et pas seulement celle du professeur Testarossa.

Sosuke hésita, n'ayant aucune idée de comment aborder la question, puis prenant une profonde inspiration, il se lança : « Et vous ne craignez pas qu'il en profite ? »

Il avait l'air particulièrement contrarié à l'idée qu'elle se retrouve dans une position délicate et Kaname décida de le rassurer, même si elle n'y croyait pas elle-même.

Elle haussa les épaules et balaya le propos d'un revers de la main.

« Il est pénible, mais il ne va pas me sauter dessus non plus. Il a une réputation à tenir ! Et puis je ne désespère pas de trouver un moyen de dissuasion efficace… »

« Comme quoi ? » Son intérêt s'était réveillé d'un coup et il gardait les yeux rivés sur elle pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle se sentit rougir d'être ainsi observée et encore plus quand elle imagina son plan de secours où Sosuke jouerait les fiancés jaloux. Elle secoua doucement la tête en soupirant. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme qui se repose sur les hommes pour se sortir des situations délicates.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis une grande fille ! »

Elle tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant, mais il n'était clairement pas convaincu.

Il resta à la dévisager, comme s'il cherchait une preuve de ce qu'elle avançait. Puis il fit par se lancer, bien que légèrement embarrassé par sa tactique plus que grossière.

« Et votre petit ami ne le prend pas mal que vous soyez ainsi le sujet des attentions d'un enseignant ? Je veux dire, il pourrait peut-être intervenir… »

Kaname le regarda, incrédule et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il lisait presque dans ses pensées et elle en était extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Sosuke s'excusa immédiatement, pensant avoir dépassé les bornes, mais à nouveau, Kaname lui adressa un sourire rassurant, nettement plus convainquant cette fois.

« Effectivement, si je n'étais pas disponible, j'aurai au moins une excuse pour lui dire non. »

Puis elle baissa le nez sur ses mains et ajouta d'une voix lasse : « Malheureusement, je suis parfaitement seule, et je doute que ça change de si tôt ! »

Sosuke voulut saisir sa chance mais la tristesse qui émanait d'elle le fit hésiter. C'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient un thème aussi personnel, et il réalisa qu'il ne savait que très peu de chose à son sujet. Elle lui avait un peu parlé de son père et sa sœur qui vivaient à New York quand il lui avait raconté son enfance, mais elle ne s'était jamais étendue sur quoi que ce soit de plus intime.

Tout comme lui, elle gardait ses émotions pour elle, et malgré une apparente légèreté, elle était en réalité bien plus tourmentée qu'elle ne le laissait voir.

Rassemblant son courage, il finit par demander en évitant de la regarder : « Pourquoi ? »

Kaname le dévisagea bêtement puis répondit : « Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi je suis seule ? Je ne sais pas. Sans doute que je ne suis pas douée pour ces choses-là… »

« Je ne vois pas bien ce que vous avez à vous reprocher, la meilleure preuve que vous êtes attirante, c'est que le professeur Testarossa a jeté son dévolu sur vous. »

Kaname fut surprise par sa réflexion mais elle ne changea pas d'avis pour autant.

« Il veut simplement ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir, c'est tout. Mais il n'est pas le seul, alors je ne peux pas le blâmer. »

Elle rougit un peu et à nouveau, baissa les yeux sur ses genoux avant de se redresser et de ramasser ses affaires.

Elle devait rentrer avant la nuit et comme cette conversation ne menait nulle part, elle préférait s'arrêter là.

« Attendez, mademoiselle Chidori... »

Kaname sentit son cœur s'emballer. Un instant, elle espéra que Sosuke lui fasse une proposition quand il se leva à son tour et lui attrapa le poignet. Le contact de sa peau sous ses doigts était surréaliste, comme une brûlure délicieuse et envoûtante et il n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher. Même s'il n'avait pas le droit d'en avoir plus, il voulait garder cette sensation qu'il avait en la touchant. Inconsciemment, son pouce caressa l'intérieur de son poignet alors qu'il cherchait une excuse pour la retenir.

Il se souvint alors qu'il ne l'avait pas payée et il voulut lui tendre les billets correspondants au montant du cours mais Kaname secoua la tête et refusa son argent.

Il se sentit idiot mais elle ne se libéra pas de son emprise.

« Tu peux m'appeler Kaname, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis plus ton tuteur, alors tu n'as vraiment plus aucune raison de faire autant de manières. Et tu ne vas pas me payer pour t'avoir tenu compagnie, ce serait déplacé ! »

Elle s'amusa de le voir rougir comme il comprenait le sous-entendu et soudain, il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle n'était plus son professeur, leur relation changeait donc de nature et devenait purement amicale.

Cette nouvelle était plutôt encourageante, qui le rendait plutôt content. S'il n'était plus son élève, il avait une marge de manœuvre plus grande pour beaucoup de choses. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas qu'il la tenait toujours et ce fut avec une réelle déception qu'il la sentit retirer sa main de la sienne.

Elle se détacha à regret, appréciant son étreinte bien plus que nécessaire et sans un mot, elle prit la fuite avant de faire une bêtise.

Sosuke se sentit particulièrement vide après son départ et il réfléchit longuement à leur nouvelle situation avant de se concentrer surtout sur comment il pourrait l'aider à se sortir des griffes de Leonard Testarossa. Il n'avait rencontré qu'une fois le directeur du département technique, mais il en avait un souvenir précis et plutôt désobligeant pour l'enseignant.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il n'appréciait pas le professeur qu'il voulait intervenir.

Pour la même raison qu'il avait continué ses cours même alors qu'il n'en avait plus besoin, il sentait quelque part au fond de lui qu'il devait tenter quelque chose pour ne pas perdre définitivement Kaname.

Il avait conscience que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle dépassait largement ce que leur relation impliquait mais il ne se rendit compte de combien il tenait à elle que le jeudi suivant, quand il se retrouva seul dans son appartement sans personne avec qui discuter.

Il avait tenté de se convaincre qu'il n'agissait que d'une simple amitié mais aux yeux de ceux qui le connaissaient, ce n'était pas crédible. Même Tessa le remarqua quand il la retrouva quelques jours plus tard pour le suivi mensuel de ses résultats. Il était bien plus distrait qu'à l'ordinaire et tout ce qui l'intéressait dans sa conversation avec la jeune femme était les habitudes de son frère et son emploi du temps.

Kaname, de son coté, évita de trop penser à son ancien élève. Ils se croisèrent à plusieurs reprises, mais comme elle était à chaque fois avec ses amies ou lui avec les siens, ils s'étaient contentés d'un simple signe de tête en guise de salut, sans prendre vraiment le temps de se parler.

Par chance, elle avait l'esprit bien occupé par ses nouvelles attributions, puisque même si ses recherches pouvaient avoir des applications dans le domaine technique, sa spécialité restait le codage et le transfert de données et elle avait besoin de toutes ses capacités pour maintenir son niveau par rapport aux autres étudiants du département. Elle évita donc de trop se torturer les méninges avec tout ce qui aurait pu se passer avec Sosuke si elle n'avait pas pris la fuite lors de leur dernier cours.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était obligée d'assister aux élucubrations d'un chercheur qui s'émerveillait inutilement sur son nouveau prototype, Kaname se retrouva à nouveau à divaguer, se souvenant précisément du contact délicieux de sa main sur son poignet et elle dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisser emporter par ses fantasmes. Elle se concentra sur le paysage du campus à travers sa fenêtre, pensant trouver une distraction dehors et ce fut là qu'elle vit passer Sosuke.

Il portait un blouson d'aviateur, en cuir usé par dessus une simple chemise claire et un jean, mais il avait plus d'allure que n'importe quel autre homme en costume sur mesure.

Sosuke intercepta son regard à travers la vitre et lui offrit un sourire qui lui vrilla l'estomac et l'obligea à s'agripper à sa paillasse pour ne pas fondre sur pied. Il était tellement sexy qu'elle regretta d'avoir eu autant de scrupules à poursuivre le soutien alors qu'il n'en avait plus besoin.

Au moins, elle avait une excuse pour passer du temps avec lui, alors que maintenant, tout était compromis.

Non pas qu'elle ait eu la moindre chance d'avoir une aventure avec lui, elle avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas intéressé, ni par elle, ni par une autre, mais au moins, elle pouvait le voir tranquillement et discuter.

C'était nettement plus que tout ce qu'elle avait eu comme relation avec un homme ces dix derniers mois. Et ce n'était pas comme si les propositions se bousculaient. Du moins pas celles qui pouvaient être intéressantes.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se massait le poignet, là où il l'avait tenue. Si un simple contact innocent éveillait de telles sensations en elle, elle ne voulait imaginer de quoi il serait capable s'il se décidait à la séduire. Encore que si, elle avait très envie de le découvrir, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Tout ça pour ne pas se mettre à fantasmer !

Soupirant, elle reporta son attention sur son collègue, toujours aussi exalté, et attendit patiemment la fin de la séance pour pouvoir ranger ses affaires et rentrer le plus vite possible. Une douche froide lui ferait du bien. Et elle pourrait toujours se venger sur un pot de glace si jamais ses frustrations devenaient ingérables.

Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrire derrière elle et surtout, les murmures des autres étudiants, elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours réussi à esquiver Leonard, ou au moins à ne pas être seule avec lui, mais d'un coup, elle réalisa qu'elle avait un peu traîné à sortir.

Craignant le pire, elle décida de rallumer son ordinateur, pour prétexter un rapport urgent.

Elle devinait la silhouette sombre d'un homme qui s'avançait lentement vers elle et à chaque pas, son pouls s'accélérait un peu plus. Elle refusait de se retourner pour voir son visage, feignant la concentration sur son travail pour éviter de le regarder tout en examinant son reflet dans son écran.

L'image n'était pas bonne, mais elle voyait c'était que l'intrus était assez grand, habillé de couleurs foncées, et aux ricanements des quelques filles qui passaient par là, certainement séduisant.

Kaname déglutit lentement et se prépara à affronter son cauchemar en se tassant inconsciemment sur son siège.

Le raclement de gorge derrière elle l'interpella et elle fit volte-face, affichant son air le plus sévère, pour perdre toute envie de meurtre en découvrant qui se tenait derrière elle.

Toute l'adrénaline retomba, la laissant vidée mais ravie et elle ne se retint pas de se jeter dans ses bras quand il lui demanda l'air penaud s'il ne la dérangeait pas.

Sosuke fut surpris par sa démonstration d'affection mais il l'accueillit avec plaisir. Son corps se lovait à la perfection contre le sien et sa chaleur diffusait à travers ses vêtements de manière plus qu'agréable.

Contrairement à quand elle venait l'aider, elle ne portait pas de tailleur, mais une simple robe en coton mettant ses formes en valeur et n'atténuant en rien les sensations de sa poitrine contre son torse ou de son bassin sur le haut de ses cuisses.

Il n'était pas du genre à s'émouvoir facilement, mais d'un coup, la paillasse derrière elle prit une toute autre dimension alors que malgré lui, il s'imaginait ne plus la lâcher et même se rapprocher un peu plus. Il pourrait facilement la soulever pour l'asseoir sur le marbre, et une fois sa jupe relevée, elle serait juste à la bonne hauteur. Il s'agripperait à ses hanches et étoufferait ses soupirs dans son cou en respirant le parfum de ses cheveux. Ce serait tellement facile. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de tester sa théorie.

Leonard fit irruption dans la salle, et il ne cacha pas son mécontentement de trouver sa nouvelle étudiante dans une position compromettante, surtout avec un autre.

Kaname rougit en réalisant comment leur étreinte pouvait être interprétée, mais Sosuke ne fit aucun geste pour la lâcher. Ils n'étaient pas resté ainsi bien longtemps, mais de l'extérieur c'était impossible à dire et rien dans leur comportement ne permettait de savoir que c'était une première pour eux de se retrouver aussi proches.

Ils n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade la poignée de main durant les mois qu'ils avaient passé à travailler ensemble, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait trouver cette nouvelle intimité déplaisante. Au contraire.

Ce ne fut que sous l'insistance du regard du directeur du département que Sosuke finit par libérer la jeune femme, mais il lui tint fermement la main comme pour signifier au nouveau qu'elle était sous sa protection, et même plus.

Bien sûr, Leonard demanda des explications et la thésarde se mit à bredouiller, mais son ancien élève n'eut aucun mal à se justifier.

Avec un sourire poli à l'intention de l'enseignant, il annonça qu'il avait l'habitude de retrouver Kaname tous les jeudis soirs depuis des mois et aujourd'hui n'était pas différent.

Leonard les dévisagea, soupçonneux, mais Kaname confirma avant de suggérer qu'ils quittent le laboratoire. Et sans un mot de plus pour son nouveau supérieur, elle ramassa ses affaires et fila.

Sosuke suivit derrière elle, attrapa sa sacoche et salua froidement son rival.

Son regard fut immédiatement été captivé par le mouvement des hanches de Kaname qui à chaque pas ondulaient avec élégance comme elle avançait dans le couloir et Sosuke se força à oublier ce qu'il avait osé imaginer plus tôt.

Le problème fut quand ils s'installèrent dans le parc un peu plus loin, pour discuter tranquilles, tout dans l'attitude de la jeune femme lui rappelait ses pensées inappropriées.

Elle s'était assise en face de lui, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton dans les mains, ce qui lui donnait une vue superbe sur son décolleté et Sosuke devait se concentrer pour ne pas laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur l'étendue de chair qu'elle lui offrait sans le savoir.

Kaname lui parla longuement du projet sur lequel elle allait travailler, et comment elle comptait utiliser les ressources du département de technologie pour avancer sa thèse d'informatique puis elle questionna plusieurs fois son ancien élève sur ses examens et ses plans pour le nouveau semestre.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder sans se soucier de l'heure, jusqu'à ce que Kaname remarque que le campus était désert.

Elle se leva d'un coup et tendit la main pour attraper sa sacoche mais visiblement Sosuke ne comprit pas. Il regardait sa main avec perplexité et levant les yeux vers elle, il demanda :

« Mademoiselle Chidori ? »

« C'est Kaname, je t'ai dit. Et rends-moi mon sac, je ne suis pas impotente. »

« Mais vous… »

« Et arrête de me vouvoyer aussi, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça ! » Elle fronçait les sourcils mais son sourire trahissait clairement son humeur qui était loin d'être aussi mauvaise qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

« Je sais bien. En fait, je suis même plus âgé que vous… »

Une ombre passa sur son visage et Sosuke craint de l'avoir vexée. « Que toi, corrigea-t-il en baissant les yeux. »

Kaname prit alors un air soupçonneux et se penchant vers lui, elle demanda : « Et comment tu sais mon âge au fait ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit… »

Sosuke rougit, mais pas à cause de sa question qui le mettait dans l'embarras, plutôt à cause de sa position qui lui mettait clairement ses seins sous le nez.

Le buste en avant et les mains sur les hanches, elle ne lui cachait rien de ce qu'il y avait sous sa robe et il dut user de toute sa volonté pour détourner les yeux.

Kaname remarqua son geste et baissant la tête, elle comprit ce qui le gênait.

Elle se redressa rapidement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, vexée et prête à s'énerver, mais elle changea d'attitude en entendant Sosuke marmonner des excuses. Elle ne put résister à l'envie de le provoquer en voyant ses joues rougies.

« Et ben alors, Sosuke, ne me dis pas que tu es impressionné pour si peu ! T'as jamais vu une fille de ta vie ?! »

Le jeune homme se tourna d'un coup vers elle et écarquillant les yeux, il répondit sans réfléchir : « Si, mais ce n'est pas pareil ! »

Kaname fut surprise par sa réponse, ne sachant quoi en penser. Devait-elle être flattée ou au contraire insultée ?

« Et je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? » Son ton était plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son attitude l'agaçait. Elle n'attendait rien lui, sachant qu'il n'était pas intéressé et il avait fallu qu'il vienne la chercher au laboratoire, lui permettant d'éviter Leonard, mais laissant aussi entendre qu'il voulait passer du temps avec elle sans pour autant lui proposer quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant, il prétendait qu'elle était différente, visiblement pas en bien. Ca faisait beaucoup.

Il bafouilla des explications lamentables sur le fait qu'elle était son professeur et que ce n'était pas correct, mais il s'arrêta de lui-même, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ses propos.

Il se leva à son tour et jetant un oeil autour de lui, il choisit de détourner la conversation sur un sujet plus facile. Il était relativement tard et il n'aimait pas l'idée de la laisser seule, aussi proposa-t-il de la raccompagner.

Kaname se mit à rire et ne put se retenir de le provoquer une fois de plus.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris son argumentation, mais apparemment le problème ne venait pas d'elle alors elle préférait laisser couler. En revanche, la suggestion de la ramener chez elle était trop tentante pour qu'elle ne réagisse pas.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse pour venir jusque chez moi ? J'avoue que je suis déçue, je m'attendais à un peu plus d'originalité... »

Sosuke fut déconcerté par sa remarque et se mit à bredouiller de plus belle ce qui ne fit qu'amuser un peu plus la jeune femme.

Quand elle finit par retrouver son calme, elle posa sa main sur son bras et avec un sourire un peu triste, elle le rassura : « Je plaisante, Sosuke. Depuis le temps, j'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas comme ça et surtout, que tu n'étais pas intéressé. Alors ne t'embête pas. Je peux rentrer toute seule. »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle lui prit sa sacoche des mains et partit vers la gare.

Il fallut quelques instants à Sosuke pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et surtout, réaliser ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Depuis deux semaines maintenant que c'était là, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre. Il ne la voyait pas de cette façon, il n'avait pas le droit, ce n'était pas correct.

Sauf qu'il n'était plus son élève. Il était seulement un étudiant de première année, plutôt en retard par rapport aux autres et Kaname était une thésarde particulièrement brillante.

Séduisante, intelligente, attirante.

Célibataire, seule, sans personne dans sa vie.

Qui venait de suggérer qu'il la suive chez elle, tout en insistant sur le fait que c'était lui qui n'était pas tenté. Et il n'avait rien fait pour la contredire.

Kaname avait presque couru pour rejoindre la station ferrovière, histoire de se vider la tête et calmer ses frustrations. Elle se sentait particulièrement idiote d'avoir agi de la sorte, mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Ce qui était dit, était dit. Tant pis si Sosuke ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole après ça. Elle s'était ridiculisé toute seule en lui avouant plus ou moins ce qu'elle ressentait et comme si ce n'était pas assez agaçant, maintenant elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur sa carte de train. Elle fouillait dans son sac à la recherche d'un jeton pour le composteur quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

Son cœur se serra et elle sentit une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline lui parcourir les veines mais refusa de se retourner vers l'inconnu.

L'ignorer était sûrement la meilleure solution pour s'en débarrasser.

Elle s'appliqua un peu plus sur le fond de son sac pour trouver son jeton, mais son poignet fut tiré en arrière, la forçant à se confronter à la réalité. Torse d'athlète, bras musclés, épaules solides et grands yeux gris, toujours sérieux.

« J'imaginais qu'on irait dîner d'abord, mais je suis tout à fait prêt à changer mes plans. »

Sosuke plongeait dans ses yeux, et à nouveaux, elle se sentit fondre.

Sans réfléchir, elle lui répondit simplement : « Je suis plutôt douée pour le curry, si ça te va, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi. »


End file.
